


Forgotten Reminder

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: sadtrashcandad asked:would you write some merlahad please?? preferably domestic fluff? thank you kindly in advance
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Forgotten Reminder

Merlin stood in the shower he’d shared with Harry (his beautiful disaster) for the better part of fifteen years, cursing the man quite colourfully. Once again his cleaning products were nowhere to be found- the plethora of shampoos and moisturising lotions that left the man smelling like a fruit basket for those few moments after leaving the shower were scattered about in varying states of use, but his own washes were missing.

He knew that Harry had missed him in the past month- rebuilding an organisation took more than some directions, it took familiarity and a steady hand that couldn’t have risked distractions in the form of his impulsive husband.

He had not anticipated having lost his creature comforts to the melancholy of a month’s separation. The dregs left behind, perhaps, as Harry had always preferred a strange mixture of his scents and Merlin’s- but he had always been courteous and left enough for at least one wash. This was not this case.

He huffed a sigh and reached for the nearest bottle, not bothering to read the label before he poured a measure out onto his hand. The things he did for love.

Harry listened to the shower run from the kitchen, pulling together a simple meal that they could eat in their quit happiness of being home before retiring for the evening. It had been a difficult month, despite knowing that Merlin was alive and well without being able to see him, hold him, harass him, at will the lack was palpable. He’d spent most days at the gym, or at the range, attempting to get himself back into the shape he had been pre-V-Day. Pre-Statesman. Pre-Lazarus.

Which had ended up in large number of showers, and one notable bubble bath that had filled his head with comfort. His heart had still been lonely, but it had been lighter, that day.

So distracted was Harry by his thoughts that he hadn’t noted the shower stopping, or the soft padding of feet as they approached him. In fact, he had been idly stirring the pasta with such focus that he didn’t even realise there was something happening until he’d been struck in the back of his head by an empty bottle.

‘Shit.’ Harry glanced to the left, to the shopping list he’d forgotten entirely about. The list that had, in bold red, _Merlin’s soaps BEFORE HE GETS BACK._ Well, he’d spectacularly failed, in that respect, and turned to face his husband with a tell-tale heat to his ears and a sheepish grin on his face.

‘... So... How was your shower, darling?’ 

‘I smell like a sweet shop, and I’m fairly certain there’s _glitter_ in my _pits_ because your products are made for _teenaged girls_ \- but I’m clean.’ There was a large amount of exasperation in his voice, but a second bottle was not thrown at Harry’s face, so he counted that as a success.

‘Wonderful.’ Harry went up and dropped a light kiss to Merlin’s forehead before returning to the stove to serve up dinner. Merlin sat at his place at the table, watched Harry putter about the kitchen with soft eyes, and waited. Harry dished up the food and put Merlin’s plate before him before taking his own seat.

‘FUCK,’ Harry immediately leapt back out of the chair, and looked to the seat accusingly as his husband cackled. There, blended in to the upholstery, was a pin. Like a schoolboy.

‘You’d think to remember to at least _replace_ my things if you’ve used them up after this many years, Hart.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
